


She knows

by FiveExclamations



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveExclamations/pseuds/FiveExclamations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Kira Nerys knows about her relationship with Akellan Macet</p>
            </blockquote>





	She knows

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff written fast. In my mind it's Kira/Macet.

**She knows**

She knows he worships her neck and her thighs, because his mouth always goes to one when they're dressed and the other when they're naked.

She knows that Cardassians adopted kissing with the lips from the Bajorans, but sometimes she kisses him in the old Cardassian way, sliding her fingertips across his palm, watching his blue eyes turn lavender black.

She knows that he's older and gets tired sometimes, so when he sleeps she checks, with an ear on his chest, that she hasn't broken his heart. She hasn't, not yet.

She knows that they are cheese and cheese, wine and wine, strong and acquired tastes that aren't palatable to everyone, especially when they're together.

She knows that sometimes, when he's sliding his hands over her belly, he's thinking of it fat and round and full to bursting with their baby.

She knows he'll never ask it of her, because he won't see a child of their's reviled.

She knows that if he'd fallen in the fire caves, she'd have jumped right in after him and dragged him back.

She knows he'd do the same for her.


End file.
